Not Again!
by wilddaisy27
Summary: Matt is negotiating with an HT. Emily always says to find common ground and that's what he does letting out another big secret that could not only cost him his job but his love.
1. Chapter 1

Matt is negotiating with an HT. Emily always says to find common ground and that's what he does letting out another big secret that could not only cost him his job but his love.

Chapter 1

What??

"Listen Mike, I know what it's like. I mean I've been with mine for over two years now and things should be easier, but it seems like everytime I think it's going good, well you know her mood changes and I have to walk on egg shells for weeks." Matt said turning away from the group of his co-workers as he spoke, one person in particular.

Emily let out a deep breath. The anger growing inside her was was rising and was about to boil over. Matt was not going to like it when they got home. Mood swings, he hasn't seen anything yet she thought as she looked at Frank who was grinning like a fool. Emily stormed away as Duff chuckled as Matt continued to dig himself into a hole.

"She's an amazing woman, but at times I think why do I put up with it. I mean one minute she's all over me and the next she's like well I have a headache so why don't we just cuddle. Cuddle I mean come on, I'm a man, she's a woman, we're supposed to do more than cuddle."

"Then I think about how beautiful and smart she is, how she is everything I'm not. How it feels to hold her in my arms and how much she means to me. I love her and couldn't imagine my life without her in it, that's why I married her the other night. I mean she drives me crazy at times but I really love her. We had the weekend off and flew to Vegas and eloped."

Matt realized his mistake immediately after it was out. He heard the collective gasp come over his headset and he froze. Emily was going to kill him. No, not kill him, she would yell, scream, beat, pulverize and then kill him, probably with his own gun. They had agreed to keep it a secret until they got used to the fact that they were indeed legally married. They were completely sober when making the decision and actually made it before leaving for Vegas. They knew exactly what they were doing. They also knew the consequences if anyone found out, just like when they decided to date.

Matt sat down on the stairs of the bus and looked down. He knew that Frank, Duff and the rest of HRT were having a good laugh at his expense, but he also knew that the one person he wanted to find wouldn't be around so he sat with his head down and sighed as he continued with the HT feeling dejected.

"And now that's out over the air. Everyone she wanted to wait to tell knows. Our boss knows and in our line of work being married and partners isn't a good thing. Did I tell you that? She's my partner. I work all day with her and I still can't wait to go home with her at night. That's the kind of love you've got to hold out for. This is not it, what you're doing. Now I may not only loose my job, but also the woman who means everything to me."

"You can help me though, by putting down that gun and walking out of that house. Emily may forgive me if I get you out of there. Please help me out by coming out of that house." Matt pleaded desparately sighing as he held his breath looking at the house.

After a few minutes the door opended and a gun was tossed out. Mike walked out, hands in the air. Frank immediately took him down cuffing him and putting him in the back of a black HRT SUV. After an officer took him away Frank walked over to Matt who looked like a lost puppy searching for Emily.

"She left man. After she saw he was out, she caught a ride from an officer. You're in deep trouble. Eloped...really Matt, we all thought she was smarter than that." He said as he slapped Matt on the back and walked away to find Duff they had some planning to do.

Matt pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial 1. Her voice mail picked up. He slammed the phone shut before running to his car, jumping inside and taking off to find her, but where would she go?


	2. Searching

Not again

Chapter 2: Searching

Emily paced the living room of their small house. She was livid with Matt. How could he do this again? How could he tell their deepest secrets to a man they didn't know when they hadn't even told their closest friends? Her phone rang for the fifth time since she left the scene. She kept ignoring it knowing it was Matt. She didn't even ask permission or tell anyone she was leaving she was so mad. She just left. She was sure she would be answering to Cheryl later, but right now the only thing she could think of was how Matt once again betrayed her trust. It's not that she wasn't happy they were married, but that she was still getting used to the idea herself and she didn't want it to be ruined by anything. She was in a state of confusion about her feelings as well as their relationship.

She picked up the photo that was taken right after they exchanged their wedding vows by the minister's wife. They had left late Thursday night and by Friday evening they were husband and wife. Emily wore a simple white cotton dress Matt had only seen on her one other time. He wore a nice pair of jeans and a dark blue button up shirt. Her favorite one, and it was tucked in. She ran her finger over the glass and smiled. It was the best decision she had ever made, at the time she thought he felt the same way, but now she wasn't so sure. She wasn't sure if she was upset by him revealing their unexpected marriage, or that he said she drove him crazy and that she was moody. Emily set the picture on the sofa and grabbed her keys. She needed to clear her head and since moving to L.A., there was only one place to do that.

Matt drove as fast as he thought he could get away with. He got stopped at every light between the scene and home, or at least it seemed that way. He pulled in the driveway and sighed, her car was gone. He jogged up the path that led to his front door and opened it after struggling to find the right key. Emily always laughed at how many keys he had and his battle to find the right one. He smiled at the thought as he opened the door and walked inside. He new she had been there for longer than just picking up her car. Her shirt and jeans were thrown on the floor of the bedroom and a dresser drawer was left open. When he returned to the living room he noticed their wedding photo on the couch. Emily must have been lookng at it before she left.

Where could she be? Think. Think. Think. Where did she go when she was upset? Well before it would be his place, but she lived there now so where else would she go? Lia's? No that would be the first place he'd look. Her old place? No, she didn't have anything there anymore, she had pretty much been living with him for the past six months and her lease was up in a few weeks so they had moved her furniture into storage until they bought a larger home. The beach? On the weekends she liked to go run along the shore. She always said the sound of the waves calmed her and helped clear her mind. He had ran with her a few times.

Matt grabbed his keys, locked the door and ran to his car. He tried calling her again on his cell and when he couldn't reach her he placed another call.

"Cheryl, it's Matt."

"Are you on your way to the office?" She asked knowing the answer.

"No, I'm trying to find Em. I'm calling to ask if we can, you know, use a week's worth of vacation time." He responded knowing how mad she was at him too.

"For what?"

"Em and I didn't have a proper honeymoon and I'm going to need something big to make this up to her." Matt replied grinning as he pulled onto the highway that would take him to Emily's favorite beach.

Cheryl laughed as she answered, "I suppose you'd want this vacation to begin immediately?"

"As soon as possible so that I can tell her my plans when I find her." Matt grinned as he pulled into a spot next to her Jeep.

"Well you are both off for the next two days anyways, so take next week and weekend. You'll need to fill out the paperwork and file your documents for this case before you go." Cheryl replied already planning a celebration for their return.

"Thanks Cheryl, you're saving me here." Matt said.

"I know, now go talk to Emily and make sure she's going to stay married to you." Cheryl responded before hanging up the phone.

Matt got out of his car and observed the beach. He looked up and down the shore before spotting a beautiful red-head in a red tank top and black shorts. Her hair was pulled up in a loose pony tail. He knew that pony tail as well as he knew every inch of the head and body it was attached to. She was kneeling down tying her shoes. He jogged to catch up with her before she had a chance to start running. She always beat him in a foot race.

"Em!" Matt shouted hoping not to startle her.

Emily stood up and looked around thinking someone yelled her name.

"Emily!!" Matt yelled again waving his arm in the air.

Emily spotted him and thought for a minute. She knew she could out run him, that would teach him a lesson, but she was also curious as to why he sought her out when he would see her at home later.

He got close enough to her to see her smile so he took a deep breath, then she took off running. Matt knew that the chase was on and he also knew how badly he wanted to catch her. He ran after her thankful that he had worn tennis shoes with his jeans today.

"Em, stop. Come on baby. Please stop." He begged as she opended up a good distance on him.

Emily kept running, but she slowed her pace enough to let him get closer. When he was within reaching distance, she took off again with a laugh. Matt let out a groan as he increased his pace. Matt was determined to catch her this time. He ran as hard as he could and finally his persistance paid off. Matt was only inches behind her when he reached out grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him. Unfortunately, they both lost their balance and tumbled to the ground laughing.

Matt rolled over on top of her brushing her hair away from her face and kissing her. Emily smiled as she flipped them both over.

"Is there a reason you felt the need to track me down and then chase me on the beach Agent Flannery?" She questioned running her hand over his chest.

"Well, you weren't at home when I got there and I knew you were upset with me. I think we need to talk." Matt replied turning them back over.

"I am upset with you and that hasn't changed even though it was fun to make you chase me." Emily said running her hands over Matt's back.

"I know sweetheart, and I'm sorry for telling the world our secret...again." He responded kissing her neck.

Emily held up her hand where he could see it. "At least I can wear this now." Emily said just as Matt was yanked off of her by a police officer.

"Ma'am, are you all right?" The officer asked as he grabbed his cuffs to arrest Matt.

"I'm fine. What are you doing?" Emily questioned closer to Matt.

"We had a call about this guy chasing you on the beach. Don't worry ma'am, he won't be able to hurt you." The officer replied winking at Emily.

"Um, he wasn't trying to hurt me. He's my husband. We're F.B.I. agents and we just finished a negotiation. I was upset and came here to run without telling him. He came to find me. No need to blow it out of proportion." Emily responded staring the police officer down before continuing, "If you look his badge is still on him."

They police officer uncuffed Matt and Matt walked over and put his arm around Emily.

"You don't ever have to worry about me hurting her, she can take care of herself, but sometimes, she let's me take care of her." Matt replied kissing Emily's temple.

"Okay, but let's try not to make it look like something is wrong next time." The officer said as he walked away.

Emily laughed and took Matt's hand as they walked back towards their cars.

"Maybe we should talk at home." She giggled as he opened the door to her car.

"I'll follow you." He said as he kissed her and closed the door.

The pair left and drove home both knowing they were going to have a serious talk when they got home.


	3. Distraction

Chapter 3

Emily pulled into the driveway and parked her car. She was home and glad to be there. She laughed as she thought of the look on Matt's face when the cop yanked him off of her at the beach. She ran to the front door of their house and unlocked it. She was covered in sand from Matt tackling her to the ground at the beach. She knew they needed to talk but she wanted a shower first. She kicked off her shoes and took off her socks as she grinned, an idea forming in her head. Emily watched as Matt pulled into the driveway behind her car. He slammed the door shut before jogging to the front door.

Emily removed her top and threw it on the floor near the front door. She unhooked her bra and flung it on the floor as she walked towards the bathroom. She turned the shower on before removing her shorts and tossing them into the hallway Emily slipped off her underwear an climbed into the spraying water as she heard the front door close. She knew that he would join her very soon.

Matt unlocked the front door a little surprised that Emily had felt the need to flip the deadbolt when he was right behind her. He would never fully understand this woman, but he had the rest of his life to try.

"Em, baby?" Matt called as he shut the door and relatched it.

"Emily!" Matt shouted as he noticed her shirt lying on the floor. He picked it up and then noticed her bra. It was not like Emily to willingly leave clothes all over the house, he usually helped get them there. Matt heard the shower as he walked towards their bedroom. He smiled as he found her jeans just outside the slightly ajar door. He dropped her clothes on the floor nearby before adding his shirt to the collection and entering the small room removing his jeans and boxers.

Matt pulled the shower curtain back slightly before stepping in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned against him. Matt placed eager kisses along her neck line. Emily sighed with contentment.

"I thought we were coming home to talk." Matt mouthed in between kisses.

"We will talk, after we have a shower. I somehow got covered in sand." Emily replied turning in Matt's arms, her lips finding his.

"Mmmhmm. Whatever you say." Matt whispered before pushing her against the wall of the shower.

Her hands roamed his body as his found her thighs. He gently lifted her up and she obliged jumping up and wrapping her legs around him. They made passionate love until the water turned cold. Matt carried Emily to bed and covered her with a sheet as he grabbed both of their clothes from the dresser. He put on a pair of boxers and then slipped a t-shirt on before handing Emily her clothes.

Emily sat up slipping on the spaghetti strap tank and a pair of Matt's boxers. Matt smiled at the view. She looked so at home, he loved having her with him. Emily kissed him before standing up and taking his hand. Matt reluctantly followed knowing that the conversation they were about to have was necessary, but still dreading the arguing.

"This could have been how we finished this discussion not how we begin it. " Matt whinned allowing himself to be pulled into the living room.

"Well I thought we could use the distraction. Now let's talk." Emily replied sitting on the couch pulling him down next to her.


	4. talking and making up

Emily sat on her knees on the couch facing Matt. She took his hands in hers and took a deep breath. Neither one of them was very good at sharing their thoughts and feelings with each other, but she knew to make this work they were going to have to learn, and she wanted this to work.

"Matt," she began. "I know we rushed into this marriage thing, but I thought it's what we both wanted. I know I did. If you want out then tell me now before we get too far past this that we can't get out." Emily had tears welling in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She was determined to not let him see her cry. She didn't want him to make a decision based on her emotion.

"What? Em, baby, I don't want out. I think we have proved how we feel everyday since we decided to do this. I love you." Matt replied releasing her hand to brush the stray hair behind her ear that had fallen from her pony tail.

Emily let her tears fall as she let out the breath she had been holding. Matt pulled her onto his lap as she cried. She rested her head on his chest and sighed as Matt rubbed circles on her back.

"Good. Because I like being married to you. I love you too!" She whispered as her tears slowed.

Matt kissed her before saying, "I like being married to you too. I'm sorry for what I said earlier Em. I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry you feel like you have to walk on eggshells and that you can't talk to me about things. Matt I want you to tell me when I annoy you, when you're mad at me, when you wish we weren't married, when you want me, and when you can't live without me. I want this to be a real marriage. I want this to work more than I ever wanted anything before." Emily said, her voice rising as she tugged at a string on his shirt.

"Em, I've wanted to marry you since the day we met. I don't say what I'm thinking because I don't want to hurt you. I promise to do better in the future." Matt responded, his hands cupping her face so that he could look in her eyes.

"Okay. I promise to try harder to be more understanding. I'm not good at relationships Matt, and I can't guarentee it will be easy, but I'll do my best, without analyizing you." She smiled on the last part.

"For two people who communicate with others for a living, we sure have a hard time with each other." Matt observed out loud.

"Yeah, but we're getting better, and I know one way we always communicate well." Emily replied as she moved to straddle him.

"Mmmmhmmm. I have a surprise for you." Matt teased in between kisses.

"What's that?" She asked as her hands moved to lift his shirt up.

"Well, we have the next week off." Matt answered holding his arms up so that Emily could remove his shirt.

"Really? How'd you manage that?" She questioned running her hands over his bare chest.

"Well I begged Cheryl telling her I needed to get back in your good graces, and that a real honeymoon might just do the trick. And she agreed." Matt said laying Emily down on the couch and covering her body with his.

"A honeymoon huh? Where are we going?" Emily asked allowing Matt to remove her clothing so that they could make up properly.

"Well I know that when we retire you want to travel the world, so I was thinking maybe we should start with Hawaii. You mentioned wanting to go there a few times." Matt smiled as he slipped off the last article of clothing remaining between them.

"When do we leave?" Emily asked.

"In the morning, so when we finish here, we need to pack." Matt replied silencing all of the questions burning in Emily's head until they had finished making love.

"You do realize I'll want to leave the hotel room when we get there right?" Emily asked as they lay together their breath calming.

"We'll negotiate that later, but right now let's pack." Matt said pulling her to her feet and leading her into their bedroom to throw some clothes in a bag for their trip before landing in bed exhausted from their day and excited about their honeymoon.


End file.
